


time for bed

by R00M203



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Sadness, Smut, why do i always make scully cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00M203/pseuds/R00M203
Summary: mulder and scully put william to bed, smut ensues, then sadness
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	time for bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! i am terrified to post this, but here is a little cannon compliant season 9 one-shot. there is fluff and angst and smut and all the things @cherry_funk told me would be good. @cherry_funk is the reason i’m here if you don’t like it blame her

She could watch him for hours. His little body squirming underneath the mobile, milky eyes following her every move, drooping slowly as he teeters on the edge of sleep.

She feels so warm when she looks at him. As if the whole world was still. As if nothing else could possibly be more important than this moment, now, looking at her child.

Standing over the crib she rubs her hand over his plump belly and gently whispers, “It’s time to sleep, my love.” He whines and thrusts his arms into the air, wrapping both hands around her thumb.

“William, it’s time for bed,” she coos, pulling his hands away gently, kissing each tiny finger before setting them down.

Warm hands wrap around her stomach, curious fingers hooking on the loops of her robe.

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed too,” she hears, shivering as hot breath dances down her neck.

“Mulder,” she groans, prying his hands away, “if he sees you, he’ll want to play. You always rile him up.”

“That’s because he’s my boy,” he declares proudly, smiling into her neck.

She leans back against him slowly, feeling a familiar hardness press against her lower back.

“Yeah, and you’re my boy,” she whispers, reaching back to palm his tenting pants. “And I want you to be a good boy, and go to my room,” she says squeezing. A smile slips through her stoic exterior as his involuntary moan swirls in her ear.

“Well, when you put it that way,” he half laughs, half moans into the nape of her neck. Brushing her hair out of the way, he places a soft kiss on her occipital bone. He knew it was called that because Scully told him.

“That’s my occipital ridge,” she whispered, her bare skin fused to his under her hot comforter. She was a little tipsy that night.

“That’s what connects my head to my spine,” she hummed.

“The bridge between your brain and your heart,” he mused, running his finger over the peachy bump.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she giggled.

It became his favorite part of her.

He disappears into her bedroom, moving spryly, with a childlike excitement. She laughs and shifts her focus back to her baby. A scarce sliver of blue peeks out from under his heavy lids. She smiles. Her blue. 

She runs her finger from the center of his forehead down the bridge of his nose. Repeating this, she marvels at the astonishing beauty of her own creation. This motion was supposed to be soothing, something to do with massaging the third eye. Mulder mentioned it to her one morning over coffee as she worried over William’s lack of sleep.

“Mulder, you’re crazy,” she’d scoffed.

She’d never admit that she’d tried it. And she’d definitely never admit that it worked.

Finally, the blue disappears. She stays there a moment, watching his belly move up and down. Leaning down, she lightly places her lips against his pink cheek.

“Goodnight my love,” she whispers, brushing one stray baby hair away before retreating to the bedroom. The bedroom where her other boy lies waiting.

She shuts the bedroom door and twists on the monitor before making her way to the foot of the bed. Mulder watches her, smiling at the woman before him with more love than he’d ever experienced.

She slowly undoes the tie of robe, letting the cotton slip down her bare shoulders. Dropping the fabric suddenly, cool air washes over her sensitive skin and she inhales sharply. Mulder sits up, in anticipation, already donning nothing but his boxers. His lips slip apart as he watches her crawl towards him, her heavy breasts swaying with each movement.

“Oh my god Scully–” he starts but she presses a finger to his lips.

“If you wake him up, I’ll kill you,” she whispers as she licks up his neck slowly, tracing a path from his adam’s apple up to his jaw.

“As far as I remember Scully,” he says slowly as he wraps his fingers around her neck, “I’m not the one with a record waking him up when we–” He gasps as she reaches her hand into his boxers and grips his stiff length with surprising force.

Leaning into his lips slowly, she moans, “I want you.”

Their lips blossom when they meet, searching tongues desperate to taste each other’s nectar. His fingers tighten around her throat as hers do his hardness.

She straddles him. His free fingers quickly crawl up her inner thighs, pausing as they’re met with an intense heat radiating from her center. He finds her already throbbing bundle of nerves and presses hard. She gasps and he pulls away quickly.

“Shhhh,” he admonishes, flipping her over, pushing her into the bed. She rolls her eyes and smiles, adjusting herself underneath him, never releasing his swollen arousal.

He looks into her intoxicating blue eyes, flicking his gaze back and forth, wishing desperately he could look into both of them at the same time. Her smile stretches wide as she feels his love wash over her, like soapy water in a warm bath. 

Suddenly he breaks their gaze and latches onto her first rosy tip, moving his hand from her throat to her mouth as she stifles a moan. Her nipples were raw from breast feeding. He devours her plump breasts, working his tongue gently around each peak, adjusting according to the rate of her breath.

She starts pumping her hand, quickening her pace as he does his. Suddenly, she lets go, and pulls his face to hers. 

“I’m ready for you now,” she whispers, almost in lustful anguish.

Letting her knees fall apart, he positions himself at her opening. 

“What pace do you want, baby?” he says, his tone sounding the way pressed silk feels. 

“I am ready for you now,” she whispers again, emphasizing each word with clear, uninhibited intention.

Before she can inhale, he is inside her. A piercing moan escapes her lips before she can muffle it. He moves a blanket into her grasp and she pushes the tangled threads into her mouth, biting down as he thrusts.

He twists his hips, ensuring his head hits her g-spot with precision each time he enters. He knows he’s succeeded when she bucks her hips and chokes back a scream. Her smothered breath threatening to fill the room more and more with each plunge. She moves a hand down to circle her clit, and he reaches instinctively to take over.

“No, my throat baby,” she whines.

He grins and wraps each finger once again around her throat, feeling each muscle, each vertebrae, each heartbeat.

He thrusts harder and faster, his breath quickening synchronously with hers. Another moan escapes her lips, this one almost shrill yet laced with thick desire. He pulls her circling fingers up and pushes them into her mouth. She hums as she tastes her own arousal. He quivers watching her suck with a feverish desperation.

“I’m almost there,” he breathes down to her, releasing her neck, replacing fingers with swollen lips.

“Me too,” she gasps. “Oh god, oh god,” she whines, biting down on his shoulder this time.

“Just like that, just like that,” she chants, stilling her hips to maintain the angle.

“Fuck Scully I’m–” Mulder starts, cut off by his own all consuming climax. He shudders, pushing Scully over the edge with the motion.

“Oh goddddd,” she moans loudly, the pitch increasing in tandem with the arch in her back.

He presses his lips onto hers, swallowing her satisfied wails. She begins to shake, and he cradles her face, gasping for his own breath as her walls clench around his length, milking every last bit of his arousal.

They exhale, and collapse together. They lay, breathing. Scully’s fingers aimlessly combing through his hair as he rests his head on her chest.

“I love you,” she purrs.

He lifts his head up and looks once again into her hypnotizing blue.

“I love you,” he says slowly, taking the time to pronounce every sound within the sound.

They both freeze as they hear a distant squeak. They listen, craning their necks to hear every nuance in the swirling air around them. They exhale together, again, as they’re met with nothing but an intertwining silence.

He rolls onto his side, pulling her into his arms. He smiles as her warm body meets his, cherishing each cool drop of her sweat that soaks into his own skin.

They lay like this for a moment. 

“Mulder–” she starts. 

“I’ll get him,” he answers before she can even ask the question. 

He returns, cradling a sleeping William, and places him carefully onto the mattress in front of her. 

“Can you grab a–” 

Before she can finish he positions a pillow between William and the edge of the bed. 

“Thank you,” she hums, placing a light hand atop her baby’s. Her eyes begin to close. 

He returns to his position behind her. She sighs, deeply and wholly content. She relaxes her body into his, fitting perfectly into each nook.

She grabs his hand protruding from beneath her, and pulls it to her lips, kissing then placing his calloused palm gently under her cheek.

He brushes her damp hair to the side and kisses her occipital ridge. That’s where he liked to think he resided, right on that protruding bony mass. Right on that bridge between her head and her heart. He kisses again, and again, and ag–

She jumps suddenly, her eyes snapping open. She scans the grey space around her, reaching frantically into the darkness. Her hands meet a cold pillow. Rolling over, she pats the untucked blanket, fumbling around, holding her breath until her hands meet a plush softness.

She pulls the stuffed yellow bunny to her face and inhales as deeply as she can, desperate for the reminisce of sweet baby smell.

She rolls back over, seeing the surrounding boxes with her now adjusted eyes. She must have fallen asleep packing up the last of William’s things. What time was it?

She squints at the red fluorescent clock on her night stand.

3:05 am.

Pulling her legs up as high as she can, she sandwiches the bunny between her knees and her heaving chest. She desperately squeezes her eyes shut, but the tears escape anyway. She lets out an uninhibited sob, not caring about her volume. There was no one there. 

She presses her finger against the center of her forehead, running it down the bridge of her nose. She feels the pillow pushed up against her back and closes her eyes, imagining that warmth is coming from him. She hooks her ankles, the way he would with her before he’d drift into sleep. She pulls the blanket to her lips, crying a little quieter, finding it more comforting imagining there was someone she might wake.

**Author's Note:**

> EEK you read my first fic i'm giving you a big virtual hug


End file.
